skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders Kingdom
Skylanders Kingdom is an online RPG in which you send your Skylanders figure into the game and help them level up Gameplay The gameplay is your turn base strategy game that is based in Skylands Kingdom. There are 3 types of Strength, Support, and Speed. Every enemy have a weakness for one of the 8 elements and you have to think carefully what you want to do next. You Select your Skylanders on your mission then send them out if one of several different islands. Your Skylander is defeated you will have to select a new one if all your team members are defeated you return to the hub. You can also challenge other players in arena's and play in mini-games. Also chat with your friends. The 4 Moves Strength: Strength is basic attack all Skylanders have them. The Strength is attack and some Skylanders Like the Giant or Terrafin have Strong attacks that deal a lot of damage. Others like Shromboom and Cynder have effect Strength it damage enemies over time or stuns them. Different type of effect strength can Stun or more effective against certain enemies. For Example Cynder Thunder shock can shock Robot enemies. While any Skylander fire base attack is effective on wooden enemies. You can tell it's a strength attack by a fist icon on the right. Support: Support attack don't attack enemies but helps the other Skylanders or protect themselves. Some increase the other Skylanders attack like Drobot Energy Field with increase the Critical Strike for that Skylander. Support is also for Barrier to decrease the enemy attack on the Skylanders like Blast Zone Firewall. Also Support Attack heals the Fellow Skylanders Like Whirlwind’s Rainbow Storm or Pop Fizz Healing potions. It can also increase with certain skylaners like for example Smolderdash Sun Healer Is more effective for any plant base Skylanders. But decrease for any undead Skylanders. You can tell it's a Support attack by the shield and cross icon on the right Speed: Speed is the last attack that is really fast like Stealth Elf or Roller Brawl. They don't do a lot of damage but it does multiple attack at once. They also can doge attacks like any Skylander that can fly can doge a ground attack. Speed is both Defence and Strength and it's the only one that does not affect Skylanders or the enemies. You can tell it's a Speed attack by the Dash icon on the right. Smash Attack: The Smash attack is a speical attack only for special skylanders like giants. The Smash attack have diffrent names for each special group of skylanders. For Giants it's called a Giant smash for Swap Force it's called a Swap attack and for Trap Masters it's called a trap attack. Each attack does a huge amout of damange but recharges really slowly so use them wisely. Story The Sky Kingdom is under attack by the Dreaded Count Moneybones. He Summon the most powerful villians in all of Skylands to attack now it's up to the the Portal Masters and thier Skylanders to defeat the villians and stop Count Moneybone once and for all. Gameplay and hub The hub world consists of different shops there the rock shop that grind your materials you found on your adventure into charms. There is also a arena where you can battle with other players. Thier also a Scrap Yard run by Sharpfin which you can use to buy stuff to your hub. Thier the potion shop run by Magi which you can craft potion to help your skylanders with the miterial you find during your adventure. The Land of the Sky Kingdom The Chompy ruins: Many Moons ago a group of wizards tried to build a temple for the chompies. But fail misirblery and now the temple is in ruin running with chompies and a great way for your Skylanders to learn the basics. The sky kingdom: The Sky Kingdom is a magical place where the royal Mabu family take contorol the isiands that make up the sky kingdom. The fine fields: A peafecul pasture that have many dangers Category:Spin Off's Category:Games Category:RPG Category:Spin-Offs Category:Cutiesaurs